1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a positioning and inspecting system and a method for using the system, and more particularly for accurately positioning and inspecting outer leads on a transparent liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional liquid crystal display devices as shown in FIG. 1 have been known. This liquid crystal display device 10 is mainly composed of a liquid crystal panel 100, a plurality of tape carrier packages (TCPs) 102, and common printed wiring boards 104. The liquid crystal panel 100 is mainly composed of an upper glass substrate 110, a lower glass substrate 112, and a liquid crystal layer (not shown) interposed therebetween.
Each of the tape carrier packages 102 has a liquid crystal driver IC chip 106 for driving the liquid crystal. Each tape carrier package 102 includes outer leads respectively connecting the output terminals (not shown) and input terminals (not shown) of the package to the IC chip 106. The liquid crystal driver IC chip 106 is connected with the liquid crystal panel 100 via the output terminals and connected with the common printed wiring boards 104 via the input terminals. A signal is transmitted and power is supplied to each of the liquid crystal driver IC chips 106 via wires disposed on the common printed wiring board 104.
However, when a liquid crystal display device can not display image normally, the possible defect might exist in the liquid crystal panel or the other part of the liquid crystal display device, like the common printed wiring boards and the liquid crystal driver IC chips. Defective common printed wiring boards or liquid crystal driver IC chips fail to properly deliver the input signals to the liquid crystal panel. By inspecting the output terminals of the tape carrier package connected to the abnormal displaying region of the liquid crystal panel respectively, we can find out the defective part. Typically, the output terminals of the tape carrier package are closely-spaced and each of them has a width of about several tens of micrometers. Therefore, it's quite difficult to inspect them manually. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a system of accurately positioning and inspecting those output terminals. Currently, there is no positioning and inspecting system designed for this kind of application. When a finished liquid crystal display device displays abnormally, the whole liquid crystal device will be discarded because there is no way to find out the defective part thereby reducing the throughput of the liquid crystal display devices and raising the cost of the manufacturing of the liquid crystal display devices.